El Zorro no es como lo pintan Friend or Foe
by Jouno Ana Wheeler
Summary: Ya hace 4 años Naruto cumplio su promesa, el regresar a Sasuke a la villa de la hoja, pero ahora el se ha ido, Sasuke lo extraña, podra encontrarlo?, que sera de Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola na no da, jeje primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen mucho menos Naruto y Sasuke le pertenecen a Kishi-sama si me pertenecieran ya hubiera cambiado la serie a Yaoi puro, xD , bueno ajum a lo que vamos.

Peque Resumen-1er capt:...Después de que Naruto cumplió su promesa, "el regresar a Sasuke a Konoha" luego de 3 años, el decidió irse a penas cumplir el mes de aquel logro, y es que cierto zorrito le convenció de entrenarlo, si se alejaba de Konoha por 4 años, y esos 4 años ya han pasado, en la villa de la hoja todo sigue igual, y solo se espera con ansias el regreso del Kitsune, pero sobre todo cierto moreno es el que le espera con ansias.

En los profundos bosques de la aldea oculta del sonido, un equipo el equipo de Kakashi aquel mas reconocido por fuerza y misiones siempre logradas ( N/A: hasta horita xD ) y por tener a el guapo y sexy Sasuke Uchiha, saltaban de rama en rama, el equipo constaba de 4 integrantes, el primer era Kakashi un guapo peliblanco, que a pesar de tener ya sus 30 años ( N/A: creo que así seria xD ) seguía viéndose y conservándose igual de guapo que a sus 19 cuando y apenas tenía de alumnos a 3 mocosos que ya eran mayores, usaba la misma vestimenta de siempre, y le seguía quedando igual de bien, viéndosele un trasero ( N/A:.. baboseable y tocable ¬ ) hermoso, y también como siempre seguía ocultando su ojito izq. Portador del sharingan y dejando el derecho a la vista, el siguiente era un pelinegro de 20 años, de cabello largo que le llega a la cintura pero lo llevaba en coleta alta llegándole a media espalda, sus ojos oscuros mostraban seriedad y concentración, su piel era blanca casi pálida, y llevaba el mismo traje que Kakashi, lo mismo iba con el siguiente miembro del equipo, de 19 años, cabello corto y negro, ojos oscuros y piel blanca ( N/A: Sasuke ) y la ultima y pero menos importante era una muchacha de también 19 años, de cabello corto pelirrosa, la misma ropa que los otros claro que según ella con toques sexy, como el que el pantalón fuese mas corto y el chaleco mas ajustado a su cuerpo mostrando cierta figura, total, ( N/A:..ne se nota que no me agrada xD ) seguían saltando entre las ramas, hasta ver como el bosque parecía abrirse y dar visión de una hilera horizontal de 3 árboles gdes que tenían el tronco ladeado a su lado izquierdo y derecho chocando sus copas creando la apariencia de una entrada, la que los llevaría a el lugar exacto donde encontrarían lo que la vieja Hokage les había encargado...La Copa De El Demonio Rojo.

/////////////////// Flash Back ////////////

Largo de aquí maldito viejo pervertido.!! - las cosas del escritorio volaban a direcciones donde un viejo de cabello blanco y ropas algo raras, esquivaba con facilidad lo lanzado, era atacado por que minutos antes se había atrevido a tocar los pechos de la rubia Tsunade aparte de haberles criticado antes diciendo que parecían algo caídos y que por su tamaño tal vez eran implantes ,esto había hecho enfurecer a la mujer que de por si su paciencia estaba siendo agotada por tanto trabajo de ese día, y con eso ja se había logrado despertar a el demonio, así que ni tarda ni perezosa comenzó a lanzarle cosas, no dándose cuenta que el equipo de Kakashi se había aparecido ahí, y que a diferencia de la pelirrosa esquivaban los objetos que les eran lanzados erróneamente o cuando el viejo se movía hacia aquel lado, ya y mostrando su fuerza la mujer levanto el escritorio con ambas manos, dándole muy poca oportunidad a la pobre Shizune de quitar todos los papeles que había por firmar, para después SHUM ( N/A:..malos efectos de sonido,..es que no money TT ) lanzar el escritorio que de alguna forma logro pegarle al viejo Jiraiya noqueándolo al instante y dejando visible solo una de sus manos en la cual sus dedos tenían un pequeño tick - ja eso te pasa por grosero y mano larga viejo pervertido. Ò.ó. - puso sus manos en sus caderas, para después y como si las tranquilizara poner sus manos en sus pechos y subirlos con cierto aire de orgullo...u.u -

- Tsunade-sama - llamo miedosamente la joven a la Hokage quien le miro volviendo sus manos a las caderas -...el equipo de Kakashi ya esta aquí...

- a si?, donde.? - la joven señalo a frente de ella que sería el lado derecho de Tsunade esta volteo y dicho y hecho ahí estaba el equipo con una Haruno en suelo -...y ustedes a que han venido.? - tanto enojo le había hecho olvidar que ella misma había mandado a llamar a el equipo para darles una misión -

- ammm recuerde que nos iba a mandar a una misión - dijo respetuosamente Kakashi, la mujer hizo mueca de confusión para después chasquear los dedos -

- a si ya recordé Shizune el pergamino por favor. - la ayudante le paso el pergamino donde venía escrita la misión - toma Kakashi, la misión consiste en traer aquí la Copa del demonio rojo, en el pergamino viene el lugar exacto de donde se localiza.

- y para que - la Basura se iba levantando lentamente sobandose la cabeza - es esa copa Tsunade-sama?

- ...esa copa - camino hacia el enorme ventanal que daba vista a los monumentos de los Hokages -...sirve para que el Sake tome un mejor sabor y te haga sentir que bebes el agua de dios. - una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de la 4ta muy diferente al de los otros que le miraban incrédulamente, pero después al no escuchar queja alguna se entristeció, volviendo a hablar para que esto no fuese notado cosa claro ya muy tarde - además esa copa la gane. - un fuerte QUE??, se escucho de los ahí presentes olvidándose de la tristeza de antes - si, y como es lo único que he ganado sin necesidad de que fuese a suceder algo malo, la quiero en mis hermosas manos, el viejo podrido que no me la ha querido dar merece que se la quiten cuanto antes.! , así que, lárguense que quiero esa copa, y la quiero YAAAA!!!! - un rápido asentir y desaparecer de los presentes se dejo ver -

-eres una vieja borracha. - decía el anciano que apenas se iba recuperando quitándose con dificultad el escritorio cosa que no le fue permitida pues la vieja Tsunade lo volvió a hundir bajo de el -

///////// FIN DEL FLASH BACK /////

- esto será fácil, - dijo la pelirrosa confiada, a lo que Sai se interpuso -

- no lo creo frentuda. -esto hizo molestar a la frentuda, quien antes de dar un golpe a el pelinegro se retracto al sentir un chacra de donde la entrada de árboles , giro el rostro a ver de quien era ese chacra y así como sus compañeros pudo notar una sombra de alguien que iba acercándose esto sabido por los pasos y el crujir de las hojas secas bajo los pies de el desconocido -

- quien eres? -pregunto la Haruno recibiendo cierta mirada de Sasuke de la que no se dio cuenta pero que le miraba como burla ante la estupidez de pensar que quien fuese le diría así por que si quien era -

- largo de aquí, -la voz del desconocido era grave pero a su vez tranquila - tienen prohibido seguir.

- lo sentimos muchacho pero - exclamo Kakashi con cierto aire de fastidio - necesitamos realizar nuestra misión o nos ira mal.

- largo.

- es lo único que sabes decir e?, anda muéstrate ya. - eso aunque no hubiese pedido el Uchiha el desconocido lo iba a hacer para detener a la Haruno quien "inteligentemente" trataba de colarse por un lado siendo detenida y vuelta a su lugar por una fuerte patada en el vientre que ni siquiera pudo tratar de esquivar o siquiera poner las manos para que no fuese tan fuerte el golpe que la mando de espaldas a la tierra - bien, así se hace - "aplaudió" por así decirlo al que el hombre se mostrase y de paso golpeara a la Haruno, esto ultimo muy leve pero si le agrado, en fin el hombre vestía de pantalón negro algo aguado no mucho dejando ver que tenía buenas y largas piernas aunque se notaba a leguas que era un poco más bajo que el aún así parecía alto, también llevaba un chaleco negro con toques rojos como en las líneas de los bolsillos y las hombreras, además de un sello en el brazo izquierdo del mismo color rojo, su rostro y cabello eran cubiertos por una mascara de zorro de fase triste que tenía unida con una tipo mascada de seda color negro como ya dicho que cubría sus cabellos - acaso se murió alguien, ninja de servicio. ( N/A : etto si es de esos ninjas que por paga hacen un trabajo sea el que sea )

- no, pero tal vez lo hagan si es que no me obedecen. - dijo tranquilamente con cierto aire de arrogancia -

- ya déjanos pasar. - Sai se lanzo hacia el con Kunais en sus manos dispuesto a atacarle el ninja no se inmuto y le permitió llegar hacia el y a su momento de que el pelinegro comenzó a atacarle esquivarlo haciendo creer que cualquiera lo podría hacer - jyaaa! - trato de darle en la mascara pero su brazo fue detenido fuertemente que incluso le lastimo -

- no sean tercos - metió su 2da patada del día esta vez al pelinegro pero también en su vientre solo que no le soltó del brazo "zafándoselo" esto causo un gran grito de dolor por parte del mayor pelinegro, grito silenciado por la mano ajena en su boca que le lanzo hacia un árbol hundiéndole en el, así se fue contra los otros dos aún de pie, confrontándoles al mismo momentos sin necesidad de clones, y al paso de pocos minutos los mando también a tierra y tronco de un árbol causando el enojo del Uchiha, que trato de reponerse viendo como si fuesen simples ninjas principiantes el ninja de servicio golpeaba a los otros dejándoles en el suelo inconscientes -

- ya veras, - se termino de reincorporar y cuando menos ya tenía de frente al ninja - esto no...- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que noto por la poca abertura de los ojillos de la mascara tras de ello se escondía un color que nunca creyó volvería a ver con tal intensidad, y es que aunque hubiesen muchos ojos de ese color había un dueño que les tenía y que era diferente de las demás copias - ...no...tu...- antes de decir más fue golpeado en la nuca, con fuerza que le hizo caer inconsciente a la tibia tierra -

- donde estoy - su cabeza le palpitaba suavemente por lo cual no le causaba mucho dolor en ella, se llevo una mano a su frente, y rápidamente entendió el lugar en el que estaba, paredes blancas, camas blancas, maquinas a sus lados con lectura del pulso, y ese horrible olor a medicina, gruño algo molesto, recordando lo de momentos u horas antes, negó con su cabeza, no el no sería capaz de dejar todo un sueño por algo así, se regaño de tan solo haberlo pensado, ya más tranquilo giro su rostro a la derecha donde estaban descansando en camillas la pelirrosa y Sai, este ultimo llevaba su brazo derecho vendado, y la Haruno la frente, bueno si quiera ya no se vería tan rara, sonrío momentáneamente para después tomar una bacinica sin usar aún y que estaba bajo de la camilla, y lanzarla a la cabeza de su mala copia, despertándolo y después ante el sonido de la vasija al caer despertar a la pelirrosa -

- estúpido Uchiha Bastardo, ya veras deja que te ahhhh!! - grito ante el punzante dolor al mover su brazo vendado – T.T

- niñita, - miro a la Haruno quien miraba tristemente su regazo - que tienes?

- ...no logramos la misión verdad. - pregunto triste -

- yo que se, - alzo sus hombros -

- y Kakashi-sensei ?

- aquí estoy - el peliblanco iba entrando al cuarto y tan solo traía unas curitas en su mejilla izquierda -

- fallamos? -pregunto Sai recibiendo por respuesta el asentir del mayor, quien luego se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a una molesta rubia -

- los mando a una misión tipo C y ni aún así pueden con ella, creo que les subestime aún son principiantes.

- el tipo era muy fuerte Tsunade-sama - dijo la pelirrosa defendiendo - Sasuke ni Kakashi-sensei pudieron contra el. - eso no molesto al peliblanco pero si al pelinegro quien le miro fulminantemente haciéndole arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello -

- bien, y como era ese " tipo tan fuerte" - dijo en cierto tono burlesco -

- no lo sabemos, estaba muy cubierto - expreso Sai algo pensativo - pero era ninja a servicio.

- a si?, y..

- sus ojos eran azules - fue interrumpida por el Uchiha, prestándole atención ante lo dicho -

- que más viste?

- solo eso,...- dijo algo molesto, pero sin tratar si quiera de decir su presentir - ...ya demás como dijo el idiota – ( N/A : o sea Sai) - estaba cubierto, lo único bien visible eran sus manos y parte de sus pies. - los demás asintieron -

- bueno, ni modo, ya veré como me consigo aquella copa. / tiene que ser mía o /

- nosotros te la traeremos, - hablo el Uchiha por el y por el equipo - veras que aún así la conseguiremos. - la mujer le miro, y suspiro, dándoles la espalda y abriendo la puerta -

- bueno, entonces descansen, - con señal de su mano llamo a Kakashi, quien salió tras de ella al momento de quedarse solos La Haruno trato de hablar pero sus palabras fueron truncadas al ver como ambos pelinegros se acostaban dándole la espalda, en suspiro de tristeza se acostó también mirando hacia arriba, y cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir, por otro lado el menor de los Uchiha entrecerraba su mirada y un solo nombre cruzaba su mente y abría sus labios en susurro -

- Naruto...-una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por su pálida mejilla - // me regresaste,...cumpliste tu promesa,...pero ahora que había aclarado mi sentir...me dejaste tu a mi...me mentiste Naruto,...me mentiste...// - y así comenzaba a ser vencido por el sueño, durmiéndose en tan solo unos segundos cuando otra lagrima se atrevió a caer nuevamente -

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado, dejen Reviews


	2. Me duele recordarte, Alto no pueden s

2 hermosos ojos negros se fueron abriendo lentamente, para después ser cubiertos por un brazo que les impedía la entrada de los rayos del sol en ellos, dio la vuelta y a su lado derecho tal y como había visto seguían sus compañeros de equipo acostados, cuanto habría pasado desde que las lagrimas y la tristeza le hizo caer en brazos de Morfeo?, checo un pequeño reloj de pared el cual marcaba las 5:30 pm, mufo por lo bajo, apenas había pasado una hora desde que sus se habían cerrado, tallo con una mano sus ojos y al terminar comenzó a levantarse casi de forma perezosa, y con su vista fijada a la nada, bajo sus pies de la cama y puso sus chanclillas de madera, por suerte no les habían despojado de la ropa o se vería a un Sasuke por todo el hospital buscando sus pertenencias, ( N/A:..que no estaría nada mal xD ) comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta hasta que el chistar de una lengua le hizo voltear, viendo como el otro pelinegro, Sai, se levantaba y rascaba la cabeza con su mano buena, este dirigió su mirada a la del Uchiha parpadeando varias veces para después ya entrecerrar su mirada

- y tu a donde crees que vas? pregunto con cierta autoridad a lo que el Uchiha algo "ofendido" respondió

- no te interesa respondió con golpe, unos gemidillos de pereza al levantarse fueron los que ahora llamaron su atención al igual que la del otro pelinegro, ambos vieron como la Haruno se despertaba, y poco a poco abría sus ojos para verlos a cada uno

- cuanto ah pasado?

- una hora dijo secamente Sasuke mirando la bacinica que esa hora antes había lanzado a la cabeza hueca de Sai

- hay que ir con Tsunade-sama expreso el pelinegro que apenas se levantaba de su camilla, secándose un pequeño hilillo de baba de la comisura de sus labios

- pues andando se levanto la pelirrosa tronándose un poco su espalda antes de que ella venga por nosotros. Sasuke se salió de aquel cuarto, para después ser seguido por sus compañeros

- hasta que se dignan a pararse. expreso en tono molesto la rubia que miraba a el equipo Kakashi desde su silla quieren volver a intentarlo?

- así es dijo Sasuke ya te dije que te conseguiremos esa copa, a como de lugar.

- ... la rubia enarco una ceja esta bien, pero...partirán mañana.

- por que mañana Tsunadesama, si podemos hacerlo hoy.? pregunto la pelirrosa algo desconcertada

- por que aún están agotados, ese brazo necesita curarse miro a Sai y tu vas a hacerlo.

- yo?..pero

- deja de preguntar y has lo que te dicen interrumpió Sasuke mirando a la pelirrosa así ya mañana partiremos bien. comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta al salir, la Haruno miro tristemente a la rubia

- no te culpes Sakura, el se recargo en su silla escuchándose el leve tronar de esta aún lo extraña...como todos nosotros lo seguimos haciendo.

- aún no entiendo por que se fue. la joven miro hacia el ventanal posando su mirada en la cabeza del 3er Hokage ...el...acaso no quiere cumplir su sueño, es una Baka.! golpeo el escritorio de manera no muy fuerte ( N/A: o adiós escritorio ) Baka, Baka, Baka! las lagrimas salieron de las orbes verdes de la Haruno cayendo libremente por sus mejillas a la par que esta caía suavemente arrodillada y con su cara oculta en sus brazos en el escritorio ...Naruto... Sai le miraba sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho, no era por la Haruno, era por la verdad que esta decía, Tsunade solo la miraba preguntándose lo mismo, acaso su pequeño ya había desechado aquel sueño, o solo se había ido para dar venganza contra el Uchiha

en lo escondido del bosque en la misma entrada donde 2 horas antes se había librado una rápida y sencilla batalla esperaba en pie en el mismo lugar el ninja que había "humillado" a aquel grupo de ninjas de la villa de la hoja, pero no esperaba a por ellos, lo que esperaba era el salir de la persona que le había contratado, unos minutos más y un hombre de figura chaparra y regordeta y cabello pelirrojo con aires de matón salía lentamente de aquella "puerta" de árboles, siendo seguido a una corta distancia por el ninja de oscura vestimenta

- ya sabía yo que esa vieja mandaría a robarme mi preciada copa el ninja solo escuchaba como lo hacían otros dos hombres de gran altura y cuerpo de guardaespaldas a lado de el hombrecillo pero gracias a ti, se ha de estar revolcando en su estúpida silla.

- dame el dinero, tengo cosas por hacer. hablo el ninja a servicio, deteniéndose a la par que lo hacía el hombrecillo y sus guaruras, el regordete se giro hacia el

- si...bien, Kafur, dale el dinero. uno de los altos hombres entrego el dinero el cual venía en un maletín de forro plateado pero al momento en que el ninja lo tomaba, el hombrecillo chasqueo los dedos a lo que por respuesta el guarura quito el maletín y golpeo con puño cerrado al rostro del ninja pero este le detuvo el golpe a escasos milímetros con su mano

- me lo imaginaba apretó el puño ajeno entre su mano con tal fuerza que el tronar de los huesos se escuchaba, el alto y fornido hombre comenzó a gritar hincándose poco a poco frente a el más bajo de estatura, el hombrecillo abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante eso y mando al otro a contraatacar y ayudar a su compañero por favor. dijo con burla soltando el puño ajeno ya con sus huesos rotos, para después apoyar su mano izquierda en la cabeza pelona del hombre hincado y alzarse para meter patada al otro impidiéndole su acercamiento a el

- no...no el hombrecillo comenzó a correr antes de ver como sus guaruras eran degollados por un Kunai de el ninja a servicio, trataba de correr lo más rápido que podía viendo de vez en vez a sus espaldas y en una de esas choco con el que terminaría su huida y su vida

- no, no, no el ninja frente a el movía su dedo índice acompañando su negación nunca, pero nunca debes tratar de traicionar a alguien como yo el hombrecillo iba a desviarse para huir pero la mano del mas alto le tomo de el cabello azotándole en la tierra para después posar su pie en el estomago de este yo no soy esa vieja a la que no le devuelves su copa, comenzó a ejercer presión en el estomago del hombre

- basta, por favor, perdóname trataba de liberarse del pie en su estomago pero le era imposible te daré más dinero si quieres, pero por favor no me mates.

- y de cuanto estamos hablando exactamente? el ninja se puso la mascara de medio lado, mostrando una sonrisa de cruel interés

- de el interior de su pantalón saco las llaves de su casa, para meter una en la cerradura de la puerta principal y abrirla, iba con paso desganado pensando en miles de cosas todas que concordaban con una sola persona, cerro la puerta tras de si avanzando hasta las escaleras para subir a su habitación, la cual era de colores suaves y así como el resto de su casa estaba completamente aseada, dirigió sus pasos a el mueble de la ropa, abriéndole y sacando de el una Yukata en color azul marino, se deshizo de sus ropas puestas en esos momentos para así y como dios le trajo al mundo ( N/A :.. quien fuese las paredes internas de esa casa para ver tal majestuosidad ¬ ) mostrando ese cuerpazo bien formado, encaminarse al baño, se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría para mezclarla un poco con la caliente, los chorros de agua que caían de su cabeza a su cuerpo daban un candente panorama de todo aquello, los cabellos oscuros se pagaban a su rostro cubriendo el flequillo sus negros ojos seguidas de el otro chorro que resbalaba a su cuerpo bajando fuerte y sensualmente de su cuello, hombros, pecho, vientre y más y más, pero en momentos bajo su rostro mirando al suelo blanco, y lo que parecían ser los mas delicadas y delgadas líneas de agua demostraban ser lagrimas que nacían de esas orbes oscuras, de aquí cuando Uchiha Sasuke el vengador y portador del Sharingan lloraba y sentía el flaquear de sus piernas, la impotencia de seguir aguantando todo aquel dolor que tragaba día a día, por alguien,...desde hace 7 años lo hacía, pero hasta esos momentos era cuando todo su orgullo se iba para dar paso libre a quien necesitaba desahogarse...

minutos después

ya cambiado y más tranquilo se disponía a dormir para estar listo al siguiente día, comenzando entonces un monologo consigo mismo

- no creo que haya sido aquel,...el prometió regresar//pero nunca dijo nada de cómo hacerlo // ...si,..pero no creo que haya dejado su sueño,...no, el nunca dejaría algo así,...es un dobe...un dobe muy terco. // pero ya no es el mismo mocoso // ...eso no importa... puso su rostro en la almohada acomodándose de medio lado ...el..no puede abandonarme así...

/// FLASH BACK ///

- oe..Sasuke el aludido se giro a ver a quien le llamaba un sonriente rubio de unos 15 años que caminaba tras el alcanzándole

- que quieres Usuratonkachi pregunto pesadamente volviendo su vista al frente "guardando" sus manos en las largas mangas de la túnica blanca que portaba

-...eres a la única persona que le diré esto... dijo ya sin rodeos y con voz tranquila, a lo que el ojinegro hizo que llamara su atención mirándole detenidamente sin dejar de caminar

- tuve una "amistosa" platica con alguien de mi interior.

- Kyuubi ,...el rubio asintió que tiene esa cosa de amistosa.

- jeje Baka, el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado es más amistoso que tu. dijo con cierta burla a lo que el Uchiha decidió ir más de prisa espera Sasuke Teme.

- si me vas a molestar con eso, mejor verte a hablar con otra persona.

- nye gomen no fue mi intención le alcanzo es que...mira, detente el mas alto no le hizo caso obligando al Kitsune a ponerse frente a el deteniéndole el pase mira...sucede que...

- apresúrate, tengo mejores

- me voy a ir de la villa. el rubio no dejo terminar al moreno, haciendo que ante esas palabras se quedase "mudo" tratando de comprender la situación .Kyuubi...yo decidí que dar con Kyuubi para que el me ...el me entrenara,..pero...debo dejar la villa... miro con temor el rostro ajeno interpretando un gesto como un ¿Por cuánto tiempo? solo serán 4 años... trato de sonreír pero lo hacia forzadamente, para después dejar toda aquella mueca al ver como el ojinegro se desviaba pasándole por un lado sin decir nada el Kitsune se puso triste pensando que a Sasuke no le interesaba lo que el hiciera, entendiéndolo así el rubio desapareció

- no te... Sasuke se volteo y solo veía como se disipaba una bola de humo ...vayas...

/////// Fin del Flash Back /////

- estúpido... cerro sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormido

Al día siguiente

- vamos muchachos, hay que conseguir esa copa. decía Kakashi, nuevamente y como al día anterior iban de rama en rama hacia el lugar donde tenían la copa

- diack huele a muerto. la pelirrosa se cubrío la nariz ante el fuerte olor, los 4 bajaron a la tierra comenzando a caminar casi en fila india siendo dirigida por el peliblanco, el cual en momentos se detuvo

- por Kami... expreso algo asqueado, cada quien se iba asomando mirando con asco el un cuerpo regordete tirado, y a unos cuantos centímetros de ahí estaba la cabeza, totalmente desfigurada a golpes por algo fuerte, las moscas y otros insectos se daban gran banquete, y bajo la "puerta" de árboles estaban los cuerpos de los guaruras casi en mismas condiciones teniendo uno de ellos en su mano la Copa del demonio rojo

- el mismo los habrá matado? dijo Sai tratando de romper el silencio y desviar rostros de aquellos cuerpos

- tal vez... dijo Hatake viendo como Sasuke comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuerpo del guarura y le quitaba la copa de la mano ...esto es un asco.

- tal vez deberíamos enterrarlos. opino Sakura viendo una negación por parte del Sensei

- no...dejemos que los de la aldea del sonido lo hagan,...nosotros tenemos que irnos ya. se dio media vuelta comenzando a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles

-...pobres le siguió después la Haruno, y luego Sai, Sasuke aguardo un poco más de tiempo ahí, para después también seguirles sin darse cuenta que aún escondido más atrás de esa entrada había sido observado

- Wajuuuuu!!!! gritaba de alegría una muy emocionada Hokage teniendo entre sus manos la copa que había ganado, ya había sido limpiada por lo cual no dudo en echarle el chorro de Sake y beberlo cual agua aaahhh...que rico, se relamió los labios como agua de dioses, dejo la copa para ver con orgullo al equipo bien hecho señores, señorita... sonrío solo por este logro los dejare descansar este día...pueden irse les corría con un movimiento de su mano pero antes de cualquier queja Shizune entro acelerada a la oficina con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ...que sucede Shizune?

-...el...el ha vuelto.!! dijo emocionada, volteándose todos al oír la puerta abrirse los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como nunca ante quien entraba por esa puerta.

- Hola, Hola!!!! o

Continuara ...


	3. Hola, Hola,Te amo

- Wajuuuuu!!!! gritaba de alegría una muy emocionada Hokage teniendo entre sus manos la copa que había ganado, ya había sido limpiada por lo cual no dudo en echarle el chorro de Sake y beberlo cual agua aaahhh...que rico, se relamió los labios como agua de dioses, dejo la copa para ver con orgullo al equipo bien hecho señores, señorita... sonrío solo por este logro los dejare descansar este día...pueden irse les corría con un movimiento de su mano pero antes de cualquier queja Shizune entro acelerada a la oficina con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ...que sucede Shizune?

-...el...el ha vuelto.!! dijo emocionada, volteándose todos al oír la puerta abrirse los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como nunca ante quien entraba por esa puerta.

- Hola, Hola!!!! o

// en verdad es el...// pensó el Uchiha, viendo mejor a el hombre que había entrado,..si era el, solo que como todos, había tenido su cambio, y uno muy drástico por así decirlo, se notaba que había crecido más aunque bien seguía una cabeza menos que el, su rubio cabello estaba un poco más largo llegándole como en corte de capaz a los hombros, y se veía algo alborotado, su cuerpo se veía de una manera envidiable y es que el rubio llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas en color negro la cual se pegaba a su torso dejando ver su vientre marcado y sus brazos con músculo claro sin llegar a la exageración, también llevaba un pantalón negro del mismo color que la camisa solo que este era como siempre algo huango aunque seguro también tenía su par de piernas envidiables ( N/A:..y deseables para acariciarlas, besarlas y abrirlas ¬ ) su rostro estaba mas delgado y alargado por así decirlo, le seguía dando cierta imagen infantil e inofensiva,... pero...su mirada..esos ojos azules,..ya no eran lo mismo, estaban como decirlo..mas apagados//Por que// se pregunto en pensamientos el Uchiha, mientras notaba como la rubia Tsunade se acercaba a Naruto

- ...Naruto al estar frente a el Tsunade acaricio el rostro del más alto y después pellizcarle la mejilla derecha el rubio solo hizo leve mueca de dolor maldito mocoso desalmado por que te fuiste sin decirme nada le soltó para abrazarlo a lo que Naruto ya dejo su muequita para solo responder al abrazo con su brazo derecho

- discúlpeme Tsunade...sama...lo siento. medio sonrió para después sobre la cabeza de la rubia mirar a los demás ahí presentes ...vaya hola muchachos, si que han cambiado.

- al fin volviste Naruto expreso Sai el equipo te necesita, todos te necesitamos. el rubio desvió la mirada para chocar con la de la rubia quien se iba alejando de el poco a poco ante la seriedad que había tomado el otro

- acaso...piensas irte nuevamente. el chico negó el Uchiha al igual que todos se sintió feliz por ello

- ...en realidad Tsunade-sama ,...no pienso volver a Konoha nunca más. sus ojos se abrieron cual plato (N/A:..los de todos ) ante aquellas palabras la pelirrosa fue la que ahora hablaba

- pero por que Naruto?, acaso hicimos algo por lo cual no quieres regresar con nosotros. el chico volvió a negar entonces?,...y tu sueño, el de ser un Hokage, acaso lo olvidaras.?...Naruto.?

- así es Sakura...eso queda solo como un sueño de un chiquillo de 12 años, nada mas... dijo sin rodeo alguno

- ...entonces...dinos la verdadera razón Naruto...por que te iras,...de...m...nuestro lado.? El Uchiha se atrevió a hablar tratando que su voz no sonara nerviosa y desesperada

- bueno,...pues... deditos estilo Hinata // u///u...se las mostrare, esperen aquí... el rubio salió de la habitación dejando un gran silencio en ella Sakura se toco el pecho su corazón le dolía,...pero no tanto comparado con el del pelinegro el cual tenía su mente hecha un mar de preguntas y confusiones, había bajado su mirada al suelo para volverla a elevar después al escuchar el acercar del chico pero al parecer acompañado de alguien más, inhalo aire y lo aguanto aun con su boca abierta pero es que lo que veía entrar le había dejado conmocionado si quisiese fácil se podía ir al suelo en mar de lagrimas...pero no quería doblegarse frente a todos...frente a el y ella, esta ultima la acompañante de Naruto una hermosa joven de unos 19 años de cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura y extremadamente lacio, con ojos iguales de color a los del rubio, sin embargo su piel era blanca sin llegar a lo pálido y con esa visión de textura suave como si se pudiese en ella sentir lo que era la más suave, fina y delicada seda, estaba ataviada de un vestido blanco sin mangas, con cierto vuelo que le llegaba hasta media rodilla

-..esta... pensó y dijo el pelinegro a lo que el rubio asintió feliz extremadamente feliz, al sonrisa en su rostro era contagiable para cualquier que estuviera en su lugar en esos momentos

- si esta embarazada! o exclamo tocando la "pancita" tiene 7 meses y serán gemelos. o realmente las caras de los presentes enterados no se podía explicar, aunque por dentro Sasuke y Sakura se estaban muriendo no de celos si no de tristeza, dolor, angustia, decepción, cosa que pasaba desapercibida para el rubio quien si no se calmaba le podía dar un ataque ahí mismo

- es maravilloso Naruto. habla Tsunade, quien en realidad no quería decir eso, más bien no quería que Sasuke ( N/A:..y Sakura ¬¬ ) estuviesen ahí, pero no podía hacer nada y además Naruto era como su hijo y a la par esa noticia la ponía feliz muchas felicidades a ambos...y como se llama la hermosa joven. Naruto miro a su novia quien sonrío suavemente

- me llamo Saori, es un placer conocerles. hizo una leve reverencia

- si jaja, en vista de que tu esposo.. la joven asintió esta muy emocionado. miro al nombrado quien le miraba con esa misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja te presentare, ellos son Kakashi-sensei , Iruka-sensei, Sakura Haruno, Sai, y Sasuke Uchiha. O y mi ayudante Shizune. la aludida saludo con su mano , Saori le correspondió de la misma manera para después mirar al pelinegro

- así que tu eres Uchiha Sasuke e? este le miro y sin más asintió mira que Naruto se acaba día a día tu nombre, me ha hablado tanto de ti, bueno me ha hablado de todos ustedes, pero sobre todo de ti, te agradezco que seas su mejor amigo el rubio escondió su cara tras el cabello de la joven

- Saori... dijo en cierto tono penoso para después de segundos "salir" P

- jaja que no te de pena corazón. el chico le miro y beso la frente //

- si que hacen una linda pareja a pesar de todo la pelirrosa lo acepto, o sería que aquélla "cursilería" era más bien de su agrado, pero antes de poder ser respondida cierto ruidito le llamo la atención como a todos, la blanca mujer se toco el vientre y se puso roja cual tomate agachando un poco su cabeza

- bebes aquí no o///o los niños pedían comida o entre ellos se comerían a mamá

- jaja creo que tendremos que irnos, o mami y bebes harán más ruido. todos asintieron,..bueno menos Uchiha quien hablo antes e que Naruto saliera del todo

- por cuanto estarás en la aldea ? el joven se volteo para mirarlo

-...no lo se,...tal vez solo por hoy...por?

- nada...

- bueno, compermiso salió de la habitación junto con Saori dejando nuevamente ese lugar en silencio

-... Sasuke comenzó a caminar el también se iría pero antes de Tsunade le tomo del hombro cálidamente ...iré a descansar... la mujer le soltó para dejarlo irse, Sakura sonrió con cierta nostalgia mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojiverdes

- eso es bueno... Tsunade y los otros 4 le miraron ...el que haya encontrado a alguien...es bueno las lagrimas no aguantaron más y descendieron silenciosas por sus mejillas, Sai suspiro y asintió al fin y al cabo Naruto merecía ser feliz ya no estaría solo como siempre se sentía...

En el Ichiraku Ramen , Naruto y Saori comían aunque esta ultima tragaba mas bien su Ramen, ambos eran fanáticos y estaban locamente enamorados del Ramen, así que esos momentos era como estar frente a Dios, por lo cual no tomaron mucha importancia de 2 hombres que se unían a su mesa, uno de ellos se llamaba Iori , es mas alto que Naruto y de tez aperlada, sus ojos son verdes y su cabello es rojizo, en su mejilla tiene una cicatriz en forma horizontal algo chueca visiblemente hecha por algo filoso tal vez un Kunai, el otro se llama Keiji, es mas bajo que Iori y Naruto pero un poco más alto que Saori, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son grises y su cabello es blanco, sin ninguna marca en particular

- pero como comen, dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacia un ademán con su mano al hombre encargado para que trajera otros dos platos de Ramen ...en serio,..comes por tres?

- ¬¬ no..mef..mofesstefs "hablo" la pelinegra siguiendo con lo suyo

- en verdad no la imagino preñada...bueno..lo...imagino preñado... río el peliblanco ...y quien lo ara jefe? Naruto miro con el entrecejo fruncido al que lo llamaba ..perdón, Naruto.. y es que al rubio no le agradaba que el dijeran jefe y eso ya se los había dicho miles de veces

- lo haré yo los 3 le miraron será algo fácil, además tengo ganas de usar una de mis mejores técnicas.

- bien, entonces arreglare todo. los platos de Ramen les fueron entregados comenzando a comer y dándose así por terminada la platica, sin embargo no muy lejos de ahí iba Sasuke Uchiha caminando por uno de los callejones que daban a su casa o mas bien mansión, al llegar a esta no hizo mas que dirigirse a su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama se quedo un rato mirando hacia fuera tras el ventanal y cuando menos se quedo dormido entre pensamientos de odio y rencor contra la mujer de Naruto

unas horas más tarde, Naruto y su equipo se encontraba en la casa de este "limpiando" según ellos pues en si el departamento estaba limpio Tsunade se había encargado de mandar a alguien siempre a limpiar aquel pequeño lugar, el rubio se miraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, arreglándose con ayuda de Saori el kimono que llevaba puesto el cual era de color blanco y con dibujillos rosas, la joven le abría un dedo arriba de la rodilla el kimono para que las piernas de Naruto se viesen descaradamente, mientras este se enredaba un listón rosa en la cintura y dejaba en forma v la parte del pecho

- y bien que les parece? pregunto a los que estaban a pasos tras de el, con escoba y recogedor cada quien

- te ves muy bien opino el peliblanco

- ahora has el Jutsu, así seguro y te veras mejor. Saori se levanto y se puso a lado derecho del pelirrojo, Naruto hizo un movimiento de sus manos de forma rápida casi invisible al ojo humano para después en una cortina de humo que se comenzaba a desvanecer tomar su apariencia femenina que esta vez ya no llevaba las mismas coletas de siempre, si no que llevaba su cabello suelto el cual ya llegaba hasta mitad de chamorro , sin poderlo evitar y ante tan sugestiva mujer y cuerpo contando lo que mostraba, los 3 se taparon casi al mismo tiempo la nariz pues una hemorragia les comenzaba y por parte de los hombres una pequeña erección

- ...kyajajajajaajajajajajajaja cosa que al rubio le hizo reír a carcajada suelta Sato mira que tu eres el que se ve más pervertido, apuntaba a la mujer embarazada ...jajajajaja y eso que,...y eso que..jajaja ...estas embarazado jajajajajaja el chico ahora chica se doblaba de la risa mientras los otros comenzaban a contagiarse de ella, en fin Naruto seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de antes con ellos y estos tampoco podían evitar el no sentirse unos críos y tirarse de la risa ante las ocurrencias de quien fuese de ese equipo

ya pasado una hora en los que 10 minutos seguían en carcajada y a los 50 ya era de arreglar un plan, una linda rubia caminaba por los callejones de una parte desabitada de Konoha y peligrosa para las jovencitas" como ella, minutos después y sin atraso alguno llego a una casa que parecía salir de la nada en aquel lugar, era como una mansión pero mas pequeña, sus delicados nudillos tocaron a la puerta un par de veces, para después esperar un poco, a que le abrieran, a que iba así, pues bien Iori le había arreglado una noche con unos poderosos mafiosos que en aquel lugar habitaban de vez en cuando, pero no era por que Naruto quisiese ir a con ellos si no por que su plan era obtener una preciada joya y un pergamino dorado, el cual contenía nuevas técnicas

estas seguro que es aquí? Naruto femenina hablaba dentro de su mente con el maligno demonio zorro que llevaba en su interior, quien como siempre le contestaba y miraba desafiante, a diferencia del cinismo que mostraba su contenedor con una mano en su cadera

claro que lo estoy, no soy un idiota como para mandarte a un lugar en el que no haiga nada. la joven suspiro, saliendo de aquella platica pues la puerta le había sido abierta –

- pasa linda un hombre alto y tez morena le dio el pase, para después de cerrar la puerta guiarla hasta un cuarto donde había varios hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa circular como unos 6, fumando puros y bebiendo del mejor sake, como tales mafiosos traían trajes negros y anillos y cadenas de oro puestos, le prestaron atención y los asquerosos cumplidos no se hicieron esperar ante tal y despampanante belleza ahí presente quien en paso sensual se fue acercando a uno de ellos el líder y ponerse a su lado

- vaya, vaya si que eres hermosa paso su mano por una de las piernas de la joven aún de pie Hanko! uno de los mastodontes sirvientes se acerco a el otro lado del hombre con una cajita negra en sus manos la cual a seña del líder la abrió, mostrando una gargantía de oro puro y un diamante en forma de gota color rosa la cual puso en el delgado y aperlado cuello de la mujer la cual estaba "asombrada" ante la belleza de la joya ...ponte en el centro muñeca y desnúdate, para apreciar mejor la belleza de esa fina joya en ti. y así lo hizo se subió a la mesita con suma delicadeza y se quito el listón de su cintura resbalándose al instante el kimono de su cuerpo, rápidamente los hombres se excitaron y comenzaron a tocarse descaradamente una musiquilla se dejaba escuchar y la rubia se movía al sensual y lento paso de esta ( N/A:..es la canción Letter from the lost days de Silent Hill ) y así estuvo hasta que su mirada reconoció cierto papel que buscaba puesto en una mesilla, al acabarse la canción se detuvo y toco la gargantía

- espero y les haya gustado los hombres asintieron y antes de que uno de ellos dijese algo Naruto siguió hablando por que será la ultima vez que vean a una mujer así malditos cerdos.

- que acabas de decir zorra desgraciada, ustedes tómenla eran 3 "guardias" los que había ahí y fueron contra la joven quien en 1 movimiento de sus manos creo a mas copias de si misma las cuales no tardaron en golpear a los presentes, solo uno de ellos dio batalla pero fue controlado ya después desaparecieron los clones y la original tomo el Kimono poniéndoselo nuevamente, camino encima de uno de los cuerpos hasta llegar a donde el papel

- estos hombres si que te dan todo volvió a tocar la gargantía aun en su cuello, para guardarse el papel tras parte del kimono que cubría algo de sus pechos tan fáciles e idiotas, caminaba hacia la salida cuando sintió el estirar de una de las largas mangas del kimono el líder quien aún estaba conciente le sostenía tratando de tirarla inútilmente y levantarse suéltame maldito bastardo. la joven estiro fuertemente consiguiendo el romper de parte de la manga lo cual le cabreo completamente Fire no Jutsu le dio directamente al hombre y después quemar lo demás y salir de aquel lugar

bien hecho le hablo Kyuubi serás aun mas fuerte la rubia sonrió, o mas bien el rubio, ya se había vuelto a su forma verdadera ...unos minutos después ya pasaba sobre el techo de la mansión Uchiha, se paro unos momentos y decidió que visitaría a su amigo por un ratillo, pero al llegar frente al ventanal que daba al cuarto de este, la imagen del pelinegro dormido le hizo detenerle a despertarlo, admirándole por unos momentos, puesto que el Uchiha se comenzó a despertar como si supiera que era espiado, parpadeo un par de veces para después mirar hacia la ventana y ahí toparse con la imagen del ubio tras de ella quien le sonreía, poco a poco se fue desemperezando y se levanto para abrir la ventana y dejarlo entrar

- y tu ha que has venido?

- solo pasaba y decidí visitarte un enarcar de ceja del pelinegro le llamo la atención y mas cuando le dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación

- y por que traes esa ropa?, acaso tu esposa...te obliga a usarla?

- no, pero es que quería sentirme fresco, y nada mejor que poca ropa. Uchiha negó con su cabeza mientras indicaba al rubio que se sentara en el sillón, como ya habían llegado a la sala el hizo lo mismo

- quieres algo de tomar?

- no gracias , mi visita es rápida. Uchiha no evito el mostrar cierta tristeza mirando hacia el suelo para tratar de pasarla desapercibida cosa que claro no le funciono, el rubio se levanto y fue hacia el, este rápidamente le miro pues el otro parecía ir en pasos felinos hacia el sabes Sasuke, te he extrañado mucho, y e esperado el momento ya frente a el le tomo de la barbilla elevando su rostro y haciéndole cruzar su azul mirada con la oscura para hacer lo que te are. cuando el Uchiha iba a hablar fue acallado por los labios del rubio en los de el, esto le hizo abrir sus ojos sorprendido ante aquella actitud, pero no pudo evitar el corresponderle el también lo quería

- no espera... lo alejo de si y desvío su rostro tu espo...

- hay cállate Uchiha y disfruta quieres.

- no Naru..ahh una mano traviesa en su entrepierna le hizo echar ala basura todo aquello, aún mas que esta comenzaba a moverse debajo de su azul Yukata (N/A:...si se había despertado y cambiado en lo que Naruto andaba de puto xD ) sus labios nuevamente fueron atrapados y no pudiendo más aferró sus manos a la espalda del rubio atrayéndolo más, y obligándole a sentarse en sus piernas las manos del rubio eran mas rápidas y descaradas pero como ya no estaba en la hombría del pelinegro esta vez se paseaba por su pecho, dejo de besarle para descender su boca al palidezco cuello y chuparle intercalando lamidas de vez en cuando así bajaba cada vez mas llegando a los rozados pezones y erectarles entre ardientes lamidas, el rubio ya lo tenía gimiendo como loco, pero no quería ser el único, así que a fuerza sobre humana le levanto y acostó en el sillón comenzando a marcarlo del cuello como suyo aunque no lo fuese del todo, el rubio llevo una de sus manos a los cabellos oscuros, abriendo mas el espacio entre su cuello y la boca del Uchiha

- mmm a, si Sasuke...aa... el nombrado sonrío deslizándose a la entre pierna ajena, con una mano tomo la erecta hombría del rubio y la metió a su boca haciendo la reacción del otro de morderse el labio inferior y cerrar sus ojos la mano que aun seguía en los cabellos del pelinegro comenzaron a ejercer presión adentrándose mas su pene en la húmeda y tibia cavidad aaa Sasuke que...aa ..boca...mmm por unos segundillos siguió ahí el Uchiha para después dejar aquel trabajo, y a su según pedido por el movimiento de caderas de rubio penetrarle el ano con su lengua varios lengüetazos mas y listo

- hazlo Sasuke...hazme tuyo... el rubio atrajo el rostro del moreno hacia el suyo besándole nuevamente mientras este se masturbaba un poco y comenzaba a meter la punta de su pene en la entradita ajena, tomando en cuenta que Naruto siguiese siendo virgen lo iba haciendo lentamente hasta que el hecho de saber que este sería padre que entonces no era del todo virgen le hizo entrar en celos y en una sola y fuerte estocada en el interior del joven el cual lanzo un grito de dolor conformado por cierto placer a su vez

- ..lo..siento

- shhh cállate...y...sigue... enredo sus piernas en las caderas del mas alto el cual comenzó a moverse en suave vaivén que aumentaba poco a poco a uno mas fuerte ahh Sasuke...ahhh si...mas fuerte anda...

- mm Naruto hizo caso de lo pedido aumentando su fuerza y velocidad y a su vez comenzando a masturbar al rubio ambos ya se sentían cerca de su éxtasis y en unas cuantas masturbaciones y penetradas mas llegaron a ella ..Naruto... el pelinegro trato de no dejar caer todo su peso en el rubio y a su oído le susurro ..te amo...el rubio abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa para después crear una fría mirada en ellos, el pelinegro al no tener respuesta le miro chocando con la azul mirada que se deslizaba para toparse con la de el

-...Naruto? esa mirada ya la había visto antes y le dio temor pero no pudo decir ni hacer nada más puesto que el rubio le golpeo la nuca haciéndole caer ...

-...yo..también...

Continuara...


	4. Resumen, como los conoci

vaya nada perdido el niño, al fin hiciste lo que querías con el Uchiha ese

- y acaso estas celoso Kyuubi?, venga que también puedo hacerlo contigo. expreso el rubio en forma de burla, mientras cruzaba por encima de los techos de las casas para llegar a la suya

estas idiota, el rubio río levemente ya no puedo entenderte

- ...por que?..explícate se detuvo y bajo a un pequeño callejón oscuro donde con un Jutsu saco un clon suyo solo que en versión femenina lo único diferente a parte de ser una supuesta copia exacta" era el color de los ojos de la rubia, pues los tenía rojos (N/A:..es un Jutsu que Naru aprendió en su entrenamiento luego explico mejor) y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano

pues, es que, ...primero lo querías regresar para estar a su lado y...

- el tenía a Karin y si que aún la ama.

ella esta muerta, el rubio alzo los hombros y sabes tanto como yo y como el que nunca la amo en verdad,...el no ha amado a nadie por que no puede hacerlo,. la rubia apretó suavemente la mano del rubio, normalmente lo haría mas fuerte, pero si quería que el chico accediera a confesar todo, tenía que ser...algo sumiso.. te ama a ti...lo sabes...ya te lo dijo

- fue solo en el momento,...no creo sus palabras.

eres terco...no.., eres un idiota, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

- ...que "mamona" te oíste.

..acéptalo. pararon y se quedaron viendo uno al otro a los ojos, para que al final el rubio decidiera mirar al suelo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos

- ...esta bien,...lo acepto,..pero..no importa ya, elevo su rostro y su mirada viendo hacia el oscuro cielo el cual traía las nubes cargadas amenazando con llover ...seguiré mi vida como un simple misionero ( N/A:..ni idea aun de cómo se digan xD ) junto con mi equipo, y con Sato. es cierto, pensó "la" Kyuubi copeando las acciones del rubio mirando así ella también el cielo, su contenedor estaba enamorándose de ese chico, tal y como el ya lo estaba de su contenedor (N/A:..amm Sato de Naruto, no Kyuubi de Naruto) y había que admitirlo ambos hacían una linda pareja de idiotas fanáticos del Ramen, un relámpago ilumino toda Konoha y advirtió que la lluvia empezaría a caer, las cristalinas gotitas pegaban ambos mechones de fleco en la frente de los rubios

entonces...piensas quedarte con Sato?

-...hay que irnos, o nos enfermaremos se hizo el desatendido para comenzar a caminar poco a poco la mano de la rubia desaparecía y se hacía junto con todo su cuerpo un humo rojizo el cual se "metía" en el cuerpo del Kitsune, quien en su caminata lenta pensaba en como había conocido a ese lindo chico que ahora estaba a su lado como miembro de su equipo y parte de su vida

//// Flash Back remontado en parte del mes que se devolvió al Uchiha a la aldea ///

un lindo rubio de 16 años caminaba a lado de un arroyo cristalino dibujándose su imagen en el y la de alguien mas a su lado, un pelinegro de su misma edad con una tipo Yukata blanca y una larga espada enfundada y amarrada a su cintura, ambos estaban serios y mirando hacia al frente cuando uno de ellos decidió detenerse a contemplar el cielo el otro le miro despreocupadamente desviando después su mirada a otro lugar hasta que se decidiese en seguir

- no tenemos todo el tiempo Uchiha el pelinegro miro al rubio quien contemplaba los pececillos de colores bajo el agua del arroyo, desde que había regresado el Kitsune había cambiado con el, ya no le hablaba tan seguido, se podría decir que lo ignoraba, pues aun así como miembro nuevamente del equipo 7 parecía pasar desapercibido para el rubio y además ya el "Sasuke" no era tan usado por el ahora le llamaba mas por su apellido que por su nombre y eso si se era necesario

- ...pues andando Dobe. dijo haber si seguía el rubio a un disgusto pero solo dejo de observar los peces y seguir su paso ...que tienes, por que estas tan callado este día.?

-...por que no se me antoja hablar. contesto algo seco, sabía que el Uchiha iba a soltarle un par de palabras pero se detuvo tras de el tal y como lo había hecho el Kitsune, de golpe para observar a donde este, ahí en un puente rojizo "encima" de el arroyo estaba un muchacho de cabellos negros y azulados que le llegaban a medio cuello iba ataviado en ese entonces de un traje como el que Naruto usaba solo que azul con negro, miraba a ..Naruto y este lo miraba a el, el rubio sintió una oleada de suave calor algo incomodo de ese que hace enrojecer las mejillas

-..lo conoces? el rubio negó con su cabeza suavemente, sin quitar la mirada de aquel chico, hasta que este lo tuvo que hacer pues era jalado de la mano por alguien mayor quien después le soltaba para abrazar a la mujer que tenía a su lado, el chico seguía a ambos pero antes de desaparecer con ellos entre la multitud que se comenzaba a formar pasando aquel puente, volteo a mirar por ultimo al Kitsune y elevar un poco su mano con la palma levantada como si le dijese adiós el rubio sonrió y automáticamente respondió al gesto

paso el tiempo hasta que el rubio decidió irse de aquel lugar para ser entrenado por Kyuubi y así después paso un año, hasta que cierto día se encontraba sentado frente a un lago con sus pies "desnudos" sumergidos en el recordaba en esos momentos haberse sentido triste por que extrañaba a sus amigos y a la voz del Uchiha ...o tal vez a el, en fin, el se sentía triste, más todo pensamiento se fue a la borda al escuchar el crujir de unas ramas a pasos tras de el, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar quien era el intruso y su rostro o más bien sus mejillas se colorearon de suave carmesí al comprobar que aquel intruso no era quien mas que el miro en el puente de Konoha más al bajar sus azules orbes diviso como se cubría con su mano derecha parte de su brazo izquierdo del cual corrían hilillos de sangre el rubio se levanto rápidamente yendo hacia el joven quien se arrodillaba

- que te sucedió? pregunto más por instinto que por otra cosa mientras tomaba el brazo herido del otro y le subía parte de lo que lo cubría para ver las heridas las cuales eran como rajadas profundas varias una sobre la otra

- ... el joven no decía nada solo miraba al suelo sollozando mientras era arrastrado un poco a orilla de el lago para que se pudiese mojar su brazo y quitar de el la sangre

- bueno no importa, lo que me interesa es "curarte" por el momento quito una vendas de las que llevaba sobre la pierna izq. (N/A:..o derecha) de su pantalón y ponérsela al brazo ajeno ...

´´´´´´´ minutos después ´´´´

- listo. el brazo estaba limpio y vendado ya sin mucho salir de la sangre

- gracias sonrío al rubio con el rojo en sus mejillas notándose mucho pues se encontraba algo pálido en esos momentos ...amm..me llamo Sato.

- y yo Naruto no pudo evitar pasar un dedo por la mejilla ajena y su dueño no pudo evitar el no quitarse de ahí ...bueno...me tengo que ir se levanto dejando ya toda caricia del ajeno, el cual rápidamente se levanto pero tras un mareo estuvo apunto de caer siendo sostenido por los brazos del rubio

- lo siento...no me siento bien aún... iba a decir mas para cuando el Kitsune le pego mas a su cuerpo

- no te preocupes te cuidare hasta que te recuperes lo dijo como si nada a lo que el otro respondió nervioso en un "si", desde ahí se conocieron un poco más y el pelinegro de ojos verdes, decidió quedarse a lado de Naruto, al principio este estuvo en desacuerdo pero luego accedió, y así pasando el tiempo conocieron a los otros dos los cuales ya eran amigos desde hace tiempo aunque eran de rangos diferentes en cuanto a nivel económico aun así se habían hecho grandes amigos cuando Iori decidió irse con Naruto después de que este y Sato le salvaron de una muerte segura en manos de unos ninjas enemigos de su familia, Keiji decidió seguirles aunque el pudiese tener lo que quería al ser de familia poderosa no iba a poder tener una amistad así, amistad que lo mismo de

Naruto y Sato se había convertido en algo más

//// Fin del Flash back ///

- ...aún así...tardare en dejarlo. se dijo Naruto así mismo, completamente empapado giro la perilla de su casa para entrar a ella, al ruido rápidamente le recibieron los 3 hombres (N/A:..si Sato ya esta como lo que es ...hombre ) ..este fue quien se le hecho encima para quitarle la ropa a la par que lo regañaba por como regresaba y por que se iba a enfermar y todas esas cosas, a lo que Keiji e Iori negaban con movimiento de su cabeza

- Sato dijeron al unísono y eso que no estas preñado.

- ¬¬ -º Sato º-

- xD - º Naruto º-

Continuara...

esto es como un pequeño Capitulo de relleno, ya despues continuare la historia bien, espero les haya gustado.


	5. El zorro no es como lo han pintado

Ught... ya era otro día y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de un pelinegro, el cual se sobaba la cabeza un poco para después de golpe levantarse y ver donde se encontraba, no era la sala donde creyó haber estado la noche y...no había nadie con el, no estaba ese lindo rubio con el// tal vez y todo había sido un sueño // pensó el Uchiha, levantándose y dejando caer la sabana de seda blanca mostrando su perfecta anatomía, momento...el nunca dormía desnudo, rápidamente se puso frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su habitación y se checo el cuello quitando de el unas hebras oscuras diviso lo que aprobaba su presentir, unas marcas rojas estaban en el,..sonrío algo nostálgico, y es que al parecer era lo único que había podido quedar de aquella noche, bueno eso y más el recuerdo, suspiro y decidió moverse de aquel lugar para comenzar su día, primero que nada bañándose y tratando de no recordar nada de la noche anterior aunque claro no le funcionaba ni aun así dejase caer el chorro de agua helada a su cuerpo, luego de minutos y de una tortuosa ducha el pelinegro salió del baño y se vistió con la túnica blanca que portaba cuando estaba con Orochimaru ( N/a: ¬¬) y ponerse también la estúpida espada que la estúpida serpiente de agua negra le dio y con la cual estuvo apunto de matar a Naruto, salió de su casa y en el camino hacia donde la oficina de Tsunade se encontró a Sakura, quien le comenzó a hacer platica

- buen día Sasuke, como dormiste? hablaba y preguntaba la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a un lado del pelinegro quien solo le miro unos breves segundos para seguir con su vista al frente

- bien...gracias por preguntar dijo un tanto...mm...serio, como siempre , la Haruno sonrío y negó con su cabeza

- no hay por que,... le miro un poco mas para después de notar la tristeza en los ojos ajenos, mirar hacia al frente

- no te pongas triste Sasuke, el otro no dijo nada ya veras que todo saldrá bien,...no se por que pero...presiento que Naruto volverá y estará a tu lado el pelinegro se sorprendió de lo dicho por la pelirrosa pues ella andaba primero tras de el, después tras Naruto..pero ahora les daba o mas bien le estaba dando ánimos de que las cosas con el rubio se arreglarían ...ya veras que si. la ojiverde miro y le sonrío al ojinegro el cual la miraba ya atento y le devolvió la sonrisa

- gracias Sakura... y nuevamente pero esta vez ambos en segundos regresaron su mirada al frente, pero la tranquilidad de su caminata les duro poco pues varios Anbus corrían su lado y brincaban en los techos yendo directo a un lugar, uno de ellos se puso frente a ambos dirigiéndose mas que nada a la Haruno

- señorita Sakura necesitamos de su ayuda.

- que sucedió?

- hubo un incendio en la mansión Kabream (N/a:...pero que nombre tan mas xD ) y al parecer hay alguien que ha sobrevivido y necesitamos la ayuda de un ninja medico, así que tendrá que venir con nosotros. (N/a:...si solo Sakura y es que Tsunade no puede o se encarga de su oficina o va a para haya...aunque bueno ) Sasuke Uchiha usted también tendrá que hacerlo. este ultimo no dijo nada y asintió así rápidamente fueron tras el Anbu hacia el lugar de no ser por su habilidad física no hubiesen podido seguir al ninja y se hubiesen perdido, y es que aunque no se notase de mucho en el suelo, aquel lugar para ir ha esa casa era como un laberinto en el cual fácilmente te podías perder lo peor era que con el paso las casas parecían desaparecer en un densa y extraña niebla aparecida de la nada así y con unos minutos más llegaron al frente de la mansión la cual era vigilada por más Anbus entre ellos Kakashi-sensei el cual les comenzaba a guiar desde ahora a la entrada de la mansión, la cual ya por dentro era de paredes rojo opaco, y tenía unas cuantas mesillas cada 20 pasos que se daban, y era muy levemente iluminada por las pocas lámparas que habían quedado en pie, así siguieron hasta llegar a una habitación done varios cuerpo estaban en el suelo totalmente carbonizados y Tsunade estaba frente a uno de ellos el cual no estaba tan, tan quemado y el cual aún formulaba unas palabras, los 3 se pusieron a espaldas de la rubia escuchando y mirando al hombre

- y como era...

-...ella...era...ru...rubi...rubia...a...

- vamos sigue, que mas? la mujer se arrodillo frente a el hombre moviéndole con cuidado tratando de que dijese mas fue cuando entonces Sasuke dejo de mirarlo para pasear la ojinegra mirada por el lugar el hombre dijo algo acerca de los ojos de aquella "mujer" según parecía había hecho eso, en fin, logro mirar en la mano de aquel balbuceante hombre un pedazo de tela el cual le estaba siendo entregado de la mano ajena en forma temblorosa y casi imposible de levantar la mujer la tomo y la miro por un rato

- ella...llev...lleva...(Na:..tiiiii y ahí estiro la pata el wey xD )

- no maldito inútil despierta,...despierta Tsunade soltó la tela y comenzó a mover al hombre frenéticamente, Sasuke miro aquel pedazo y lo tomo entre sus manos estas temblaron y sus orbes se abrieron cual platos

- no puede ser... Tsunade dejo de sacudir al hombre y se volteo hacia el pelinegro el cual rápidamente cambio su mirada y la miro

- que sucede Sasuke?, acaso viste a alguien con ese tipo de kimono? la rubia se acerco al Uchiha quien negó suavemente

- no...solo que...me parece raro que una mujer haya hecho esto trato de no oírse tan machista (N/a:..malditos los odio ¬¬ ) ...dame a mi esta misión, quiero encontrar a esta mujer.

-...esta bien...pero, ...tal vez necesites ayuda de alguien...iras con tu equipo, Sasuke asintió y quiero que le informes a Naruto, por si llega a ver a esa mujer...tal vez el pueda ayudarnos en algo.

-...si... claro... dijo algo cortado para después darse media vuelta en eso Sakura comenzó a moverse checando los cuerpos de cada uno, Sasuke no acepto la ayuda de Kakashi para salir de aquel lugar y aquellas calles pues se había aprendido el camino, mientras tanto y volviendo con Tsunade quien ahora estaba fuera de el cuarto y aquella casa, miraba un mediano árbol de cerezo frente a ella

- el...es el único que lo sabe...

///// Flash Back un tiempo atrás ...y donde ya Sasuke estaba de regreso ///

- y para que venimos hacia acá Tsunade-sama pregunto un Kitsune quien tenía la cara hecha todo un poema de flojera total y es que la vieja Tsunade le había ido a despertar a eso de las 5 de la mañana y según el apenas a esa hora comenzaba a soñar

- por que te mostrare el lugar que deshebras visitar cuando seas el gran siguiente Hokage de la aldea de la hoja Naruto rápidamente se estabilizo y se puso a lado de la mujer mas contento que yo cuando me compre un Dvd de Gravitation xD

- en serio, y que es, acaso una cueva secreta donde salen demonios a retarte, o acaso el secreto para hacerte mas fuerte?, o, o ya se! donde esta el secreto para tener el corazón de Sakura ¬

-...mmmmm... se detuvo y miro al pelirrubio como si le fuese a decir que si para soltarle un rotundo No! o

- nya u.u...

- es mejor que eso tontin sonrió la mujer , minutos después llegaron a una mansión de grandes puertas negras y paredes rojas las puertas eran cuidadas por 2 hombres los cuales al reconocer ala mujer la dejaron pasar y con una explicación de esta dejaron entrar también al revoltoso rubio

-..el es Ferie ya habían llegado a una habitación donde un hombre regordete y calvo en traje negro con un bastón en una mano les esperaba y sonreía

- muy buenos días Tsunade señora.

- Hola yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

- a si, el próximo y gran Hokage no es así?

- si así es o!! el hombre sonrío al chico para después mirar a la rubia quien asintió

- entonces deje le muestro algo que nuestro próximo señor usara el hombre les dio la espalda por minutos puesto que tras el había una mesita con un pequeño cajón la cual abrió con una llave especial que con ayuda de un poco del chacra de la rubia logro abrirse totalmente de el saco un papel dorado y una gargantía esto lo utilizaras para volverte mas fuerte.

- me pondré un collar para hacerme mas fuerte? O.o

- no Naruto Uuu...bueno si P, pero solo será para poder ...si el hombre hizo un movimiento de su mano a la rubia lo siento, eso no te lo puedo decir, pero en ese pergamino se encuentran Jutsus secretos que te harán mas fuerte y que solo las personas con gran poder y chacra y claro próximos Hokage lo podrán usar.

- woa...genial sonrío el chico los otros asintieron y le devolvieron la sonrisa para después de un tiempo más ya salir la rubia y el rubio de esa mansión el rubio iba unos pasos tras la mujer y una sonrisa maliciosa curveo sus labios

no te preocupes mocoso, yo se como abrir ese pergamino dijo el Kyuubi dentro de el, pero su sonrisa maliciosa se borro para sonreír "naturalmente" y ponerse a lado de la Hokage

- ya veras Tsunade-sama seré el mejor Hokage nunca la defraudare.

//// Fin del Flash back ////

- así es...el no sería capaz de eso. (N/a:..hay tan ingenuos los personajes de hoy en día xD)

por otro lado cerca de casa de Naruto donde por cierto ya estaban despiertos, el pelinegro caminaba a paso lento y con su mirada en aquel pedazo de tela blanca y rosa lo apretaba después fuertemente entre su mano, es que...esa tela era igual que el Kimono que portaba Naruto aquella noche...sin darse cuenta ya había subido escaleras y estaba frente a la puerta del chico rubio iba a tocar cuando escucho a Saori gritar maldiciendo su estado espero unos momentos y para escuchar mejor se metió con gran sigilo a la casa Naruto hace tiempo cuando aún eran "niños" le había enseñado la forma de abrir aquella puerta sin hacer ruido, al principio se había preguntado por que no querer hacer ruido en tu propia casa pero bueno ahora daba gracias a esa "clase" impartida por el Kitsune, escondió perfectamente su chacra por lo cual no sería descubierto miraba la escena armada por 4 personas entre ellas Naruto claro esta y Saori los otros dos no los conocía pero en fin o si los hombres aun no se levantaban de los sillones en los que estaban platicando mientras Saori parecía tratar agacharse por un pedazo de zanahoria

- maldita sea con este puto estado.

- pero que tienes Sato? ...recuerda que tu te ofreciste a cocinar. (/ Sasuke:...Sato/)

- es que esta maldita panza no... trataba de agacharse separando sus piernas mientras se estiraba su mano para tratar de tomar el pedazo de zanahoria y a simple vista mas su cara roja parecía que estuviese tratándose de hacer del baño xD ..no me deja agacharme TToTT

- pues Naruto se acomodo en el sillón de tal forma que miraba a la pelinegra deshaz el Jutsu mi vida. lo ultimo lo dijo un tanto sarcástico , aunque claro esto para el Uchiha era como un puñal en su corazón pero le resto importancia al final para rebobinar casette y pensar en eso de deshacer el Jutsu

- en ves de que vengan a ayudarme u-ú se levanto y después un humo blanco apareció al dispersarse se veía a un joven de cabello lacio y negro que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos verdes y piel blanca, portaba el vestido blanco que usaba como Saori causando la risa de sus compañeros y novio ...basta no se rían //// - Sasuke por otro lado tras un cactus de gran tamaño y anchura (N/A:..no se me ocurrió otra cosa para esconderlo xD ) no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ---al fin el hombre tomo el pedazo de zanahoria y regreso a la cocina y los otros ya dejándose de burlar siguieron platicando

- cuando empezaras el entrenamiento?

- tal vez mañana, ...se que en estos momentos están en la mansión, si expulso chacra irán a donde este me descubrirán y tendremos que matarlos...así que mañana será...ya cuando estén mas tranquilos.

- o muy bien...

- Kyaaaaaaa los hombres rápidamente se levantaron y fueron a la cocina donde Sato había gritado y es que se había quemado con el sartén cuando trataba de echar las verduras a una vasija con agua hirviendo, eso lo aprovecho Sasuke para salir de la casa haciendo sin querer ruido al salir Keiji fue quien se asomo pero al no ver nada se volvió a la cocina

- no, no, no, se repetía el Uchiha quien se había puesto a la pared de los otros departamentos no muy lejos del de Naruto ...tranquilo...// tranquilo Sasuke...lo enfrentaras...después.. // se reincorporo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente frente a la casa de el rubio y después de segundos toco a la puerta 3 veces, ante esto todo el alboroto que estaba dentro de esa casa por que ahora no solo era Sato si no que la cocina amenazaba con quemarse gracias a un mantelillo que Iori había dejado cerca de la estufa al momento de haber tomado otro y humedecerlo para ponerlo en la parte de la mano que Sato se había quemado para que después Naruto resbalara con un poco de agua que había en el suelo y se había llevado a Keiji de encuentro teniendo encima de ellos o mas bien del rostro de el peliblanco una tabla para cortar la verdura y varias de estas a sus lados mas el pedazo de zanahoria en la boca de Naruto ..en fin u.u...este alboroto se había calmado Sato hizo el Sexy no jutsu que según Naruto era el Preñado no jutsu y volverse Saori, Keiji se quito de encima de Naruto con ayuda de Iori quien había logrado apagar el pequeño fuego así y ya mejor a y con zanahoria fuera de su boca Naruto fue quien abrió la puerta

-..a..Hola Sasuke Naruto miro la ropa que traía Sasuke y entrecerró el ceño para después mirarle y sonreírle falsamente ..que quieres? el pelinegro le miraba y guardo rápidamente el pedazo de tela en el único y largo bolsillo que tenía ese traje blanco

- Tsunade necesita de tu ayuda... Naruto ladeo un poco su cabeza a lo que el Uchiha suspiro vencido hubo un incidente en una mansión, y se sospecha de una mujer...quiere que nos ayudes a buscarla.

-...esta bien,...pero...

- lo se...créeme,...se que te pagara por el que vayas a dejar a tu esposa y pondrá a alguien a cuidarla...ella estará bien.

- huy...si que me conoces sonrío el rubio esta bien, luego iré a su oficina no tardare mientras hablara con mi equipo.

- tu equipo?

- si, tengo un equipo mejor...bueno luego te veré vale, adiós. cerro la puerta en la cara del Uchiha quien ahora si sentía como llegaba a su limite pero no...tenía que aguantarse...además ahora a sabiendas de que esa "mujer" no era lo que aparentaba digamos que se sentía con mas camino libre...Uchiha Sasuke...tendría a Uzumaki Naruto a como diese lugar, aun así tuviese que batallar, el lo lograría (N/a:...y yo sigo...como son de ingenuos los personajes de hoy en día u.u ) el pelinegro se comenzó a alejar de aquel lugar., metió la mano en su bolsillo y apretó la tela...primero tendría que enfrentarse a el equipo..después a su líder.

Continuara...


	6. por que has cambiado mi Kitsune?

El rubio se quedo un poco recargado en la puerta, para después volverse a la cocina donde ya todos estaban como si nada y Sato seguía la comida echando ya las verduras al agua

- Quien era? pregunto la otra vez mujer quien al terminar de echar las verduras iba a poner la tabla para cortar en el fregadero

- e...a era Sasuke la tabla se resbalo de las manos de la joven rompiendo un vaso que estaba bajo de ella en el fregadero

- y que quería? pregunto de no muy buena gana la joven quien comenzaba a quitar la tabla para sacar los vidriecillos de aquel pequeño lugar y echarlos a la basura el rubio se dio cuenta de que hablar de Sasuke no le agradaba del todo a la joven, y eso que apenas lo había conocido en fin

- pues lo mando Tsunade, nos darán una misión, y claro por ende nos pagaran.

- Woa que bien, que emoción ya era hora de tener algo bueno, y la joven cayo ante la mirada de los 3 chicos posadas en ella que?.. miro a Naruto quien asintió ..no...No! por que yo quiero ir. TT

- Lo siento pero en ese estado no puedes, además alguien tiene que cuidar lo que supuestamente vamos a buscar, así que no podrás ir.

- Pero..pero...maldito estado ToT comenzó a llorar cual niña de 5 años a la que le quitaron su muñeca nueva

- Vamos Sato tranquilízate dijo Naruto con una gran gota en su cabeza te prometo que te lo recompensare. a esto la morena no tardo en ir hacia el Kitsune y abrazarlo acercando su rostro al ajeno

- En serio? Lo prometes Koi.? le miraba de cierta forma infantil y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro que aumento un poco cuando el rubio puso suna de sus manos en la estrecha espalda para después descenderla hasta su trasero

- Lo prometo beso a la joven en los labios, pero al rato fueron interrumpidos por un Cof Cof por parte de el peliblanco y el pelirrojo

- No coman frente los pobres. ¬¬

- Jajaja, vamos chicos si bien que se divertirán ustedes también les guiño un ojo el rubio a ambos quienes se miraron entre si lujuriosamente

- Si tienes razón sonrío de cierta forma picara el mas alto de los 4 para acercarse a su albino y lamerle la oreja

- u///u bueno creo que tenemos ya que irnos no?

- Así es,...lo siento Sato pero creo que mañana probaremos tu comida. la pelinegra asintió

- No importa, solo quiero que se cuiden mucho si,...sobre todo tu o no tendré premio esta noche. .-

- Claro,...vamos muchachos hay que alistarnos. los otros dos asintieron y salieron junto con el Kitsune de la cocina mientras la pelinegra emocionada siguió con la comida mientras en su mente surcaban imágenes indecorosas de la noche que le esperaba junto con **su** rubio y por que el énfasis bien, a su mente se le vino colando la imagen del Uchiha besando al Kitsune eso hizo que la pelinegra tomara el cuchillo con el que había rebanado las verduras y lo encajara en la tabla fuertemente no se escucho un sonido ante ello pero si la tabla se partió en 2 a pesar de su supuesta dureza

- Naruto es solo mío... sentencio

en la habitación del Kitsune los 3 hombres se comenzaban a desvestir y volverse a vestir claro que con las ropas que llevaban como equipo, primero Naruto e Iori llevaban casi lo mismo bueno llevaban lo mismo, pantalón negro algo ajustado a sus piernas, una camisa sin mangas y de cuello alto color negro y encima de ella un chaleco antibalas con ciertos tonos rojos en las hebillas la única y leve diferencia era que las hebillas de el chaleco de Iori eran mas gruesas que las de Naruto por otro lado Keiji en vez de llevar pantalón llevaba un short que de largo le llegaba hasta mitad de rodillas ya de ahí lo demás era igual que los otros

- bueno, es hora de irnos, o esa vieja nos mata. P sonrío zorrunamente el rubio para después salir seguido de los otros 3 por la ventana de la habitación

- no encontraremos a nadie claro esta pensaba el rubio, siendo escuchado por el demonio a sus adentros

/ ese muchacho / pensaba el demonio zorro / a cambiado mucho... /

/// Flash back aquí el por que el rubio a cambiado ////

traducción de la canción Hometown (Pueblo natal ) de Silent hill 3

_Él habló de torturas y de almas, (???)__  
__Puedes perder todo lo que tienes.__  
__Rechazó a dar en el pueblo que lo toma todo.__  
__Sobrevive, debes tener la voluntad.__  
__Esta película no termina en la forma que siempre queremos,__  
__entonces él grita en la luna.___

_"¡Ella se fue!", y el miedo sobrepasa. Él caminó la milla.__  
__Él caminó solo._

El rubio de 16 años caminaba por enfrente de las tiendas de Konoha escuchando en su radio una de sus canciones favoritas, "Pueblo Natal" en cierta forma se sentía relacionado con aquella canción como con otras mas las cuales tenían cierto toque nostálgico en fin, aún así el rubio estaba con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y es que ya hace tiempo al fin había visto feliz a Sakura pues el había cumplido su promesa regresar a Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo a la aldea de la hoja, y lo mejor de todo con ayuda de Tsunade había logrado que ese fuese perdonado por el consejo y solo se le hubiese puesto un castigo del cual consistía de realizar 14 misiones de tipo D y claro comportarse

- nada mejor que un final feliz dijo el rubio algo fuerte pues la música le hacía creer que hablaba bajito, aunque en si eso era para si mismo

_Así que,__  
__puedes perder todo lo que tienes,__  
__rechazó a dar en el pueblo que lo toma todo.__  
__Sobrevive, debes tener la voluntad.__  
__Esta película no termina en la forma que siempre queremos,__  
__entonces él grita en la luna.___

_"¡Ella se fue!", y el miedo sobrepasa. Él caminó la milla.__  
__Él caminó solo._

Sus orbes azules se centraron en alguien que caminaba a varios pasos frente de el, pero la sonrisa que tenía en momentos se desapareció, y sintió una gran rabia en el, quien caminaba era el Uchiha y lo que llevaba era la ropa que había portado cuando estaba con Orochimaru eso le enojaba bueno para que se entienda mejor encabronaba al rubio no soportaba la idea de que el pelinegro hubiese estado con esa maldita víbora, y claro le recordaba que por culpa de ese ser espantoso, su mejor amigo había estado apunto de matarle, que por su culpa Sakura se había puesto triste, que por su culpa el se había sentido deprimido, Naruto detuvo su caminar y miro hacia otra parte esperando a que la visión de Sasuke se perdiera entre la multitud y así poder seguir, aunque en cierta forma el pelinegro tenía mas facilidad para socializarse ahora, tal vez eso había sido gracias a el equipo que tuvo después, y el cual por cierto ( N/ a; se fue a la goma xD ) desapareció al dar su chacra por la vida del pelinegro (N/a:..sin contar a Karin quien ya había muerto mucho antes ) quien estuvo apunto de morir por culpa de los Akatsuki y por otro lado Kyuubi quien se había salido nuevamente del control de su contenedor en la pelea contra ellos...en fin, eso ya estaba perdonado, lo que no perdonaba era que el Uchiha siguiese usando esa ropa,..aún así el rubio ya era reconocido por ello y muchas mas cosas buenas y nobles que había hecho no solo por la aldea de la hoja si no por muchas otras más

_Cuatro y veinte pájaros muertos, sangran sobre el nido.__  
__No hay tiempo para razones, no tenían alguna muestra de amenaza.__  
__Ahora es muy tarde, muy tarde para mí, este pueblo eventualmente me tomará.__  
__Muy tarde, muy tarde para mí, este pueblo ganará.___

Ahora era más respetado que antes y eso le hacía sentirse nuevamente feliz, el joven rubio se desvió del camino poniéndose frente a una tienda la cual desprendía deliciosos aromas dulces, y ricos panecillos de muchos colores, formas y sabores, el rubio vio varios y uno de ellos mas que nada le llamo la atención uno de chocolate de forma redondita con una cereza en su principio en forma de punta, lo tomo con cuidado con un pedacito de papel que había para poder tomarlos sin que se estropeara o se manchara uno, lo puso en una bolsita y se acerco a caja donde estaba el dueño de la tienda

_A través de la niebla llegaron,__  
__criaturas obscuras cantando su terrible canción,__  
__el resto en el bar se rieron de él, sólo sentí movimiento cuando él lo hizo.__  
__Lo encontraron muerto al mero día siguiente, no escuché más historias sobre él,__  
__eso dicen ellos.__  
_

El hombre miraba hacia abajo en esos momentos pero por inercia saludo y tomo la bolsa, miro los números en la registradora y los marco y para cuando iba a entregar la bolsita, al mirar y reconocer a su cliente quien comenzaba a sacar el dinero de un monedero azul, el hombre rápidamente puso la bolsa a lado de la registradora

No vendo nada a los monstruos como tu esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se detuviese en su contar de las moneas y elevase su rostro sorprendido mirando al hombre quien parecía furioso.

vaya niño, yo creí que ya todos te querían jajajaja se ve que eso nunca se lograra, ni aún así haciendo las cosas mas nobles por los estúpidos estos

que no oíste lárgate que espantas a la gente el rubio casi por inercia miro a su alrededor y la gente que había escuchado aquello de monstruo se comenzó a alejar o lo miraba de mala forma comenzando en murmullos darle la razón al hombre

de nada servirá convertirte en Hokage, te lo he dicho muchas veces,...debes convertirte en lo que ellos temen

_Culpamos a la mala suerte por su destino, sólo sentía terror, tan_ _grande..._

El rubio bajo su mirada y guardo el dinero, comenzando a alejarse de aquel lugar, el hombre sonrío triunfante y tomo un bote con un trapeador comenzando rápidamente a limpiar el lugar donde el chico se había estado, así y después cerro las puertas de su local para limpiar mejor

Jejeje quieres conocer un verdadero monstruo la voz gruesa y sombría tras el le espanto haciéndole tomar con mas fuerza el trapeador y tratar de usarlo como arma contra quien veía frente a el, el chico rubio de hace unos momentos solo que esta vez con sus ojos en rojo y unos colmillos sobresalientes de su boca, su voz se trabo en su garganta la energía roja que empezaba a emanar de el cuerpo ajeno le asustaba y la mirada de aquel en si le asustaba aun mas

Quieres gritar?...deja darte verdaderos motivos para hacerlo elevo una de sus manos la cual mostraba el crecer de unas gruesas uñas blancas primero lento y después yacían en los ojos del hombre sacando de ellos la sangre y el liquido blanco, el hombre grito en suplica de ayuda y dolor entremezclados sintiendo como el arder de su sangre caía por su rostro

_Ella tiene que saber lo que él. __  
__Que algún día, todas las cosas terminarán.__  
__Esa noche nublada, esa luna triste, la muerte busca a sus parecidos.__  
__Mientras los ángeles duermen en interminable oscuridad.__  
__Los muertos buscan pecado_

Fue silenciado por las mismas garras llenas de sangre en su garganta, las limpio en la ropa ajena y en humo desapareció el joven, quien casi al instante aparecía en el pasillo de la oficina de Tsunade donde un clon suyo le esperaba para a su llegada desaparecer y entonces tomar nuevamente su voluntad y caminar sin remordimiento alguno el verdadero Naruto hasta la oficina de Tsunade listo para acompañar al pelinegro a una misión en los alrededores de Konoha, ver a un chico desde lejos en un rojizo puente y despedirse de Sasuke Uchiha después para marcharse por 4 años o más de aquel lugar, y desde ahí jurar vengarse de todos aquellos quienes le habían y seguían odiando, de aquel al que tal vez nunca creería poder perdonar ...en resumen...de toda Konoha

tal vez ...y yo deba...

- Tsunade-sama hemos llegado.

Continuara ...


End file.
